


All's fair in love and war

by PinnaLycoris



Category: Song of time, 时之歌
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinnaLycoris/pseuds/PinnaLycoris
Summary: 关于赛科尔·路普和维鲁特·克洛诺两人间的友谊……………………………………去他妈的友谊那他娘的是爱情！说到底就是一对笨蛋情侣初次滚床单那点事儿都以为自己坑到了对方结果其实都把自己给坑了Well，everything is OK.没事，小场面.jpg





	All's fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里我要感谢鹘老师在我码字过程中的倾情相助！！！  
> 我爱您！！！啵啵啵！！！

“Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop.”  
——H. L. Mencken

晚七点整。塔帕兹某贵族高官府邸。  
金碧辉煌的大厅此刻正是灯火通明，换上精致礼服的政要、身穿华美裙装的贵妇、端着香槟穿梭的侍者，人来人往，络绎不绝。  
维鲁特将手中请柬递给站在门边的接待，挂着无可挑剔的公式化笑容走了进来。今日是宅邸主人的掌上明珠的成人礼，也恰逢一年一度的情人节，于是这场晚宴的主要目的大家便也心知肚明。极尽奢华的陈设装饰，几乎无处不在的鲜艳玫瑰，精致可口的菜肴与甜点，一派纸醉金迷之色。维鲁特漠然地环顾四周，习惯性抬手拂过鼻子，眼底隐隐划过一丝嘲讽。  
他不喜欢这种氛围，何况相比表面的声色犬马，潜藏其中的汹涌暗流才是更让人厌恶。那是没有硝烟的战场。谁知道在那裙袂翩跹、觥筹交错之间，滋生了多少阴暗污秽？而那些衣冠楚楚的所谓上层阶级，又私底下进行了什么肮脏交易呢？努力忽视空气中信息素和各种气味杂糅在一起的怪异味道，他侧过头摆弄衬衣立领上的领扣，压低嗓音：“你那边现在情况如何？”  
“一切正常。小爷出手，还怕有什么搞不定的吗？”一个带着几分桀骜的声音通过伪装成耳钉的接收器撞入他耳中。  
“你这回最好别再给我惹出什么事来，我可不会帮你背锅，赛科尔。”  
“你就放心好啦少爷，我这几天苦力工也不是白做……啧！无良工头催我干活，等会联系。”

维鲁特·克洛诺和赛科尔·路普，国立军事学院鼎鼎有名的两大人物，虽然出名的原因完全是两个极端。当然，这仅仅是表象罢了。就像所有关于战争与国家的故事里都少不了间谍的出现一样，他们也是那般行走在黑暗中之人，而两人此次的任务，便是取得这群道貌岸然的蛀虫们贪污受贿互相勾结的证据，借此将他们一网打尽。赛科尔伪装成侍者在宴会前一个星期便潜入调查，维鲁特则是利用自己的身份在晚宴期间拖延关键人物，按计划下达指令的同时掩护赛科尔成功撤退。  
“通讯设备是用来汇报情况，不是让你说废话的。”维鲁特冷言打断了接收器里赛科尔的喋喋不休。  
“哈？”对面的人停顿了一下，继续吊儿郎当道，“我这不是在进行实时报导吗？”  
这家伙。维鲁特摁住太阳穴轻揉，不知道为什么，只要和赛科尔一块儿他就总是很容易被惹生气。他压下想要将人从耳机另一端扯过来揍一顿的想法，右手却不小心将一旁餐桌上的银质汤匙打落在地。  
“非常抱歉。”他对着旁边的人展露出完美无缺的歉意微笑，优雅地蹲身捡起汤匙，同时不着痕迹地将一枚微型纽扣般的东西甩入被桌布笼罩的桌底。余光瞥见两个保镖打扮的大汉从楼上走下，维鲁特弯了弯嘴角：“行动。”  
而后他转过身，以绝对标准的贵族仪态走向宴会中心被人群簇拥着的宴会举办者。

赛科尔猫腰闪进书房，将房门轻轻落锁。潜入期间，他已经摸清了这间房的保镖轮班人数以及时间：两人为一组，上组归队下组再出发，轮值一次的时间间隔为12分钟。他今天的最终任务，便是在下一组换班保镖到来之前，找到被藏起来的违法交易往来纪录。  
至于如何安全离开嘛，这就是该维鲁特考虑的啦。他朝书架边瞅了几眼，没发现任何异常，便又转悠到书桌旁，漫不经心地拎起人家桌子上的物件打量把玩，神情自然得好像不在偷东西而是上级领导莅临下属单位检察工作。在不知道碰到了哪件东西之后，赛科尔敏锐地捕捉到了有什么正在打开的声音。他弯下腰，从封闭的书桌下方抱出一个小小的保险箱。  
藏得也太没有技术水准了吧？赛科尔咋舌，掏出揣在兜里的铁丝戳进钥匙孔，两三下便倒腾成了，接着他又把耳朵贴在箱门上，听着里面的机械运转扭动转盘，“咔”的一声，箱门随之而开。  
看来很快就可以回去了，今晚要不去哪吃点夜宵？反正不可以放过能搓维鲁特一顿的机会。赛科尔这样想着，甚至轻快地吹起了口哨，他一把将箱里的那叠文件抓了出来。

“父亲事务繁忙，没办法参加晚宴，所以才特意嘱咐我过来，一则是给欧布森伯爵您道个歉，二来也是让我好好看看、长长见识。”维鲁特朝着宴会主人微微躬身。  
“哈哈哈没关系没关系，你能过来就是给足我面子了。”大腹便便的欧布森伯爵捋了捋花白胡须，感慨道，“不愧是克洛诺伯爵家的独子，果然风度翩翩。纳希雅，还不快来跟克洛诺少爷打个招呼？”  
“您、您好，克洛诺先生。”穿着华贵礼裙化着精致妆容的少女羞红着脸向维鲁特行了个屈膝礼，糯着声音紧张道，“久、久闻克洛诺先生英俊非凡，我还以为传言都是骗人的，现在见了您，才知原来传言都、都比不过呢……啊对不起，我的意思是您实在是……”  
“您过誉了欧布森小姐。”维鲁特及时止住了她结结巴巴的话语，弯腰捧起她的右手，于手背印下一吻，“您才是风姿绰约，就连阿芙洛狄忒也比不过您的光彩啊。”  
“不、不，您才是如阿波罗那般耀眼。哦，对了……”纳希雅慌慌张张地转身，从一旁侍者手里的托盘中拿过一杯酒，“那个，我能有幸跟您一、一起，喝一杯吗？”  
“可我还未成年，这……”他有些犯难地皱了皱眉。  
“纳希雅也没有成年呢，一杯酒而已，没什么问题。”欧布森伯爵拍了拍他的肩膀，语气中隐隐带了丝不满，“莫非你不喜欢我的小纳希雅？”  
话都说到这个份上，看来不喝不行。维鲁特心下暗叹，面上还是一派和气地边赔罪边接过酒一饮而尽。  
“好！哈哈哈！”欧布森伯爵抚掌大笑。  
就在此时，耳机里传来了赛科尔的声音。似是惊讶又像是在唾骂，维鲁特凝神细听，然而根本听不分明，连带着身边欧布森伯爵的笑声也变得恍惚起来。他摇摇头想要保持清醒，却发现眼前的事物全部变成了模糊的光点晕了开来，身体不受控制地向一边偏去。

赛科尔惊讶地看着手中的一叠白纸，下一秒便将它摔在地上，骂骂咧咧道：“我靠！中了那老贼狐狸的套了！”他冲到窗户边，没成想窗户根本无法打开。气急败坏地跑到门前，却发现门锁也撬不动。  
“他妈的！维鲁特，喂！维鲁特！”他大声呼叫着他的搭档，却发现对方根本没有一点回音，“啧，出事了吗？”  
他抽出贴身携带的长短刺，向着窗玻璃一个劲儿地猛刺，而门外急促的脚步声已愈来愈接近。他笑了起来，依旧带着惯常的那份恣意：“瓮中捉鳖？不过你小爷我，跟你这个王八羔子可不是同类！”  
窗户破开那刻，赛科尔迅速翻身而出，配合着耳机里终于传来的维鲁特压抑的声音，摁下藏在衬衣中的开关按钮。

“克洛诺先生，您没事吧？”纳希雅扶住维鲁特关切地问候道。少女身上的Omega信息素混着香水味清晰地传入他的鼻腔，引得他的身体不受控制地燥热起来。  
是强效催情剂和让人无力的药物。维鲁特心中警铃大作，糟糕，中计了！他挣扎着努力睁开眼，果不其然看见保镖往楼上冲去。  
“方案改变。”他咬牙竭力压低声音，“Plan B，马上！”  
耳机里传来玻璃碎裂的声音，看样子赛科尔已经逃出去了。明明自己仍是身处险境，可不知为何，在知道赛科尔成功逃离后心中竟然轻松许多，仿若大石终于坠地。大概是药效让脑子迷糊了吧。他自嘲地笑笑，远远听见有谁在惊慌失措地叫喊。  
“不好了！煤气泄漏啦！厨房起火了扑不灭啊！”一大批厨师侍者连滚带爬地从开始冒黑烟的后厨跑出来，人群瞬间开始骚乱。  
“大家不要慌乱！不要慌乱！保镖，快去救火！”欧布森伯爵似乎也并没有预料到会有这种情况，强自镇定着想要维持局面。  
是时候结束了。维鲁特闭上眼，摁下晕倒开始便一直攥在手里的微型开关。  
“嘭——！”几声巨响同时响起，装饰精美的餐桌被掀翻，玻璃杯、餐具还有食物等等，全都被气浪抛到了半空。整个大厅霎时炸开了锅，惊恐的人群哭嚎着、推搡着，晚宴在这眨眼间就变成了惨烈的战场。  
“纳希雅！快！”欧布森伯爵被人潮冲得晕头转向，却依旧扯开嗓子朝女儿大吼，“回去！把他带回你房里！”  
“我，我知道了！”少女的声音中带了一丝哭腔，她软着身子扶起维鲁特，“克洛诺先生，我带你去我房间。”  
“那就，麻烦你了……欧布森小姐。”维鲁特轻喘着，他已经没什么过多的力气支撑了。

磕磕绊绊地来到房内，纳希雅将维鲁特扶到床边坐好，自己却颤颤巍巍地倒在地上。对于一个女Omega来说，这是极限了，空气中弥漫的Alpha信息素浓到了某种程度，是雪松的清冽味道，不刺鼻却同样富于侵略性。  
“唔，克洛诺少爷，我……”少女夹着双腿可怜兮兮地抬起头，下一秒却差点被维鲁特目光中迸射出的凶狠吓到尖叫，“您、您是在憎恶我吗？呜呜，我、我本来也不想这样，可……”  
“你想看到什么时候。”维鲁特冷冷地打断她的哀怨。  
“嚯，看来我不该出现在这里，倒是坏了少爷您的好事。”一个轻佻的声音懒洋洋地在门侧响起。  
纳希雅惊惧地转过头，脖颈上突然传来一阵钝痛，她两眼一黑，晕倒在地。  
“啧啧啧，人家可是个女Omega诶，一点也不懂怜香惜玉的吗？”赛科尔摇着头颇为遗憾地走近。  
“那你不如帮她解决？文件的真正藏处应该是这里，欧布森那个老狐狸，刚刚的骚乱中终于露了尾巴。”维鲁特白他一眼，“他怕是想着给我下药催情，好诱导他女儿发情从而让我俩绑定，没有谁会笨到在这个时候打扰，恰好既能拉拢我又能保全文件，两全其美。呵，这算盘打得……你做什么？”看着一言不发凑近的赛科尔，维鲁特眯起眼，语气不善。  
“所以说，少爷你是被算计咯？”赛科尔玩味地盯着维鲁特潮红的面庞，幸灾乐祸道，“没想到你也有栽了的一天。”  
海风的气息铺面而来，激得维鲁特身体一颤，基因中的Alpha因子叫嚣着渴望一战，奈何却因为药效提不起力，憋得难受。维鲁特握紧双拳，怒目而视道：“蠢货，把你的信息素给我收起来！一股子鱼腥味熏得我头疼！”  
“搞清楚局势少爷，发情的是你不是我，我还觉得你身上那股木头味儿冲呢。”赛科尔毫不留情回嘴，慢条斯理地开始解自己的衣服。  
“你想干什么？”维鲁特不动声色看着赛科尔的动作，他直觉接下来没什么好事。  
“当然是——”几乎就是瞬间，赛科尔将维鲁特仰面压倒在床铺上，一手死死摁住他的左肩，一手在他裆下摸了一把，舔舔唇，“干你了！”  
“赛科尔·路普你他妈疯了吗！？”维鲁特气得脏话都蹦了出来，紧要关头这人居然还这么死不正经，他的贵族涵养在这一刻全扔到了九霄云外，而大概是因为愤怒，手脚居然也使得上些力气了，于是他挣扎着提膝往赛科尔下盘撞，未被压制的右手抡拳朝他的脸砸去，“你给我清醒一点！先不说我们两人都是Alpha，现在的首要任务是找到资料然后离开！”  
“啊我当然知道要找文件。”赛科尔微微起身闪过致命一击，膝盖顺势插入维鲁特双腿间，右手接过维鲁特的拳头，握住手腕一拧一扯，将他整个人翻了过来压在身下，“可是我要带着你这么个大型气味散发器跑路，方圆十里的Omega怕是都得夹着腿地被吸引过来，万一我也被诱导了，那不就更麻烦了吗？”  
“……你可以先把文件转移之后再返回。”  
“让我把你一个人扔这儿？不说我能不能返回，你确定你这个状态真的不会失去理智然后把人家小姐给上了？”赛科尔故意磨蹭着维鲁特身下已经凸起的那块，伸舌舔舐轻咬着他的耳廓，满意地看着它变得绯红，“反正那老王八一时半会绝不会回来，文件也还好好地待着这房里的某个地方飞不走，所以我们不如先解决你的生理需求，再好好地找找吧？意下如何？”  
维鲁特侧过头，他积攒的力气因为刚刚的剧烈动作差不多消失殆尽，眼前又开始模糊，他只能看见赛科尔异常得逞的可恶笑容，他沉默着，最终从齿缝间挤出一句话：“……操你的，赛科尔。”  
“了解，遵命。”赛科尔笑嘻嘻地啃上他的肩头。

所以说阴沟里翻船，该是倒霉时候就得认。维鲁特从没想过有一天居然会和赛科尔滚到一起，何况他还是下面那个。照理来说两个Alpha碰在一起，基本就是相看两相厌，但现在赛科尔压在他身上动手动脚，他除了想把他揭下来摁进墙里暴揍一顿，内心居然没有任何排斥的情绪。这不对劲，非常不对劲。  
难道我也被赛科尔传染上傻病了？维鲁特这样想着，胸口却传来一阵刺痛，让他条件反射就一巴掌甩了过去。  
“做这种事的时候就别想其它东西了，我的小少爷，专心。”赛科尔不出意料地接住了那巴掌，将维鲁特的手又一次摁住，张口咬住一边的乳首，舌尖灵活地画着圈，虎牙抵着红果肆意刮蹭，另一只手也没闲着，揪着另一边拉扯，碾着乳尖辗转研磨，手法娴熟得仿佛身经百战。  
“你到底是从哪学的这些东西？”维鲁特被磨得有些不耐烦，这感觉在Alpha看来实在不怎么好受，他此刻只想一脚将赛科尔踹下去。  
“我认为任何一个性能力健全的Alpha都应该知道这些知识。”赛科尔难得一本正经道。虽然是从各种以.avi为后缀的视频里了解到的。当然这话他是不可能说出来的，观众老爷们心里清楚就好。“我们直接进行下一步吧。”  
说着便勾过床头柜上不知道是什么的一个小圆盒，抹了一手，伸出一根手指就往维鲁特的后穴里钻。  
“嘶！”维鲁特吃痛，忍住想掐他的冲动，“你又在搞什么玩意？”  
“没有润滑剂你就将就着吧。”感觉到手指行进受到的阻塞，赛科尔皱了皱眉，果然Alpha的这个地方不太好干开。其实虽然他表面一副流氓老司机样，内心却仍还是个初夜都没有的纯情小处男，他抠弄搔刮着维鲁特的后穴，试图去寻找那什么敏感点，然而他毫无章法不得要领的动作可以说是让人非常憋气了。  
就像是跌在陷阱中的兽，看着悬在半空的肉，想要吃到嘴里却怎么都扯不下来，心痒却又无力。维鲁特想踢残他的心都有了，奈何在这遭胡搅蛮缠之下，身体居然诚实地起了反应，Alpha渴望成结的欲望苏醒，而另一个Alpha却黏着自己还如同雄孔雀求偶开屏般散发出强烈的信息素，让他很想暴起发火。情欲、战欲、痛感交杂在一起，各种滋味简直无法言说。  
“你到底行不行！”维鲁特低吼一声，太阳穴突突直跳，“不行就给我滚下来！”  
身为男人，何况还是个Alpha，你可以被说技术不纯熟、经验不够，但要是有人说你不行，这是绝对不行的。于是赛科尔打算以实际行动说话，他默不作声地继续探索着维鲁特的后穴，先前用来润滑的东西受甬道内部温度以及他持续不断动作的影响已经变得黏黏糊糊，虽然也不算特别顺畅可好歹比一开始强多了，赛科尔加快了动作，而后在某个瞬间掠过一点，他看见底下维鲁特明显的一震。  
找到了。赛科尔又挂起他的招牌笑容，将第二根手指也顺势探了进去，指腹按压着敏感点揉捏。他听见维鲁特的喘息声渐渐粗重，于是便换用指甲贴着敏感点恶意搔刮磨蹭，颇有成就地感受着维鲁特身体肌肉的渐渐紧绷，趁热打铁又放入了一根。三根手指同时动作，动作算不上轻柔却又极有耐心地开拓着。  
“怎么样，舒服吗？”赛科尔贴着维鲁特的耳际低语。  
“呵，有本事你躺在下面啊。”维鲁特挑眉，异常和善地开口，“等以后有机会，您不妨也试试看如何？我很乐意奉！陪！到！底！”  
“那既然如此，看来我这次得好好占占少爷您的便宜了。”赛科尔说着，环过维鲁特的腰把他捞起来，仗着他仍提不起力气把他背朝自己摁在床侧的墙上，双手牢牢攥住他的双腕，双膝跪在床上挤进他双腿间将其分开，而早已勃起的男性象征就这么径直戳入维鲁特后穴内，“不然以后可就没这种甜头了。”  
讲真同为Alpha，同是学校的风云人物，然而每次提起维鲁特大家都是一片赞扬，提起他却是一脸复杂。维鲁特几乎大部分方面都强过他，除了近身战斗他能讨得一些好，其它时候想要占便宜就不怎么容易了。尤其是嘴上掐架，三千六百一十一次中总有三千六百零九次输，其中两次还是维鲁特不理他。  
你妈的，为什么？赛科尔委屈，其实AA互斥反应什么的他也有啊，但赛科尔不说，所以赛科尔决定埋头苦干。

“！”被按到墙上的同时被大得多的东西侵入后穴，维鲁特差点便要控制不住生理反应叫出来。“放开！”这种深入的姿势着实令他不好受，他扭动身体，却发现自己根本逃不脱禁锢。  
“还是留点力气到之后吧少爷，这个体位你是没办法挣开的。”这可是从网上看见的绝对无法挣脱的体位，当然这话也是不能说的。赛科尔有些嫉妒地看着维鲁特线条优美的后背，作为军事学院的学生维鲁特实在是白得过分了，要不是因为他和维鲁特是打小从塔帕兹海岸边的沙雕里一路掐到大的交情，他真的会认为维鲁特是个会偷偷抹身体乳的精致男孩。赛科尔忿忿不平地叼住维鲁特的蝴蝶骨，留下一个异常明晰的牙印后，却又伸舌缓缓舔舐着。  
“你是狗吗？又咬又舔的……嗯！”维鲁特有些好笑地侧头看着赛科尔的动作，下一秒却被赛科尔的一记猛撞冲乱了节奏。快感自尾椎处起，电流般过遍全身，酥麻的感觉刺激着阴茎勃起，维鲁特不得不尽力调整呼吸，他可不想在赛科尔面前示弱。  
其实双Alpha间的情事从某些角度来看不得不说是另一种折磨。性器大于常人，从来都是他们插人不是被插因此后面也没什么自动分泌润滑体液的功能。就算先前有一定程度的扩张，赛科尔开垦得还是颇为艰辛，想化身强力小马达然而却被夹得进退两难。这让他骨子里那股好斗逞凶的劲窜上了头，他有些急躁地在维鲁特的肩头、背心以及脖颈处啃咬亲吻，身下柱体开始缓慢行进，回回都是擦过敏感点边缘便又撤到甬道半途，接着再次推进，浅尝辄止。  
维鲁特也很不好受。赛科尔估计是要吃死他，下了重手来压制他，后面的痛感夹着快感让他一直还是保持着清醒的头脑逐渐发昏。阴茎因为赛科尔一系列的动作愈发变硬，然而近乎无法动弹的他却腾不出手来抚慰自己。  
这样下去估计他们俩这初次性体验会变成一辈子的阴影。“赛科尔……”维鲁特近乎是咬牙切齿，“你到底是想帮我还是只想着自己爽一回！？”  
赛科尔顿了顿，被情欲和斗志塞满的大脑稍稍出现了那么几秒的空档，他不由自主地就把心里话说了出来：“我觉得我伺候得你应该很舒服啊？”  
如果现在手里有一把枪，他一定会直接朝赛科尔脑门上崩，维鲁特保证。为什么他会有这么个令人气结的傻瓜竹马？而且他还该死地被这个混蛋给上了？简直是人生的最大污点。他报复性地聚力夹紧后庭，惹得赛科尔差点就交代了。  
“靠维鲁特你太不仗义了吧。”赛科尔嘟嘟嚷嚷，“不就是一下子没顾上帮你弄，至于吗……”  
“你再叽叽歪歪我不介意让你底下那根东西折断。”维鲁特语气极其不善。  
“好的少爷，不好意思我现在就帮您解决。”赛科尔说得毫无诚意，他坏心眼地拉着维鲁特的手往下抓住阴茎，“我一个人有点不太好动作，不如咱一起呗？”  
维鲁特已经懒得驳斥他的连篇鬼话了，不过他也分不出旁的心思。他平时一向洁身自好，这方面的经验可以打包票说就是零，赛科尔扣着他的手也只是轻缓地抚摸着，力道跟拿一根羽毛瘙痒差不多，完全起不到任何纾解作用反而更当头添了一把火，越烧越旺。维鲁特再也压不住紊乱的呼吸，红瞳中渐渐氲起一层稀薄水汽，眼前的事物又开始摇晃模糊，信息素不受控制地散发出来，惹得赛科尔的也愈加浓烈。  
“唔……”似是被过于满溢的信息素刺激到，原本晕倒在地的那位小姐嘤咛一声，极其细微，但已经足够让床上交缠的两人瞬间僵住、不敢动弹。  
“……还是稍微快点吧，她醒了就麻烦了。”赛科尔心有余悸，那一下吓得他一个激灵，也清醒了那么几分。他是死都不会承认刚刚差点软掉的，然而其实这并没有什么用因为看到这儿的人全都知道了。他加快了身下的速度，整根没入维鲁特的体内，龟头狠狠顶过深处的敏感点，再整根拔出，阴囊不断拍击在维鲁特的臀部，发出“啪啪”的声音。自然，手上也没闲着，毕竟真靠维鲁特自己他俩估计大战三天三夜都不一定能完事，虽说其它方面比不过他，但在这方面自己还是敢拍胸脯的。说得好听，其实我们都知道他在死要面子逞能。  
赛科尔的掌心包裹住维鲁特的阴囊揉搓，顺着阴茎上下撸动，因常年使用冷兵器而带有薄茧的手指蹭着冠状沟。虽然赛科尔的手活也不算多妙，但是不得不承认自己跟他确实不是一个层次。维鲁特略微懊恼地闭了眼由着赛科尔前前后后折腾，空出的手又抵在墙上，好在对方激烈的攻势中支撑住自己有些发软的身体。有点滴的清液沾上了指尖，赛科尔见状，便用指甲撩拨脆弱柔软的包皮，感觉到手中物件又硬了一分再去摩擦顶端的马眼。  
“少爷你已经要射了啊，看样子我可要比你持久。”赛科尔肆无忌惮地开黄腔，拇指与中指圈住维鲁特顶端逐渐胀大的结挤压按捏，食指刮过铃口的频率不断加快，余下的两根手指则是在仍然昂扬的茎身上撸动着。  
虽然维鲁特很想骂赛科尔一句，但是濒临高潮的绝顶快感让他完全吐不出字来，他只能咬牙竭力将舒服的喟叹都悉数吞入腹中。而在下一秒，赛科尔却不知误打误撞戳到了他深处的哪个地方，一种从未体验过的、比现下更甚一分的快感瞬间淌过全身，荡得他大脑突然一片空白，紧接着，被握在赛科尔手里的阴茎抖动着，自顶端吐露出了白色浊液。

“……维鲁特，”寂静了那么几秒，赛科尔迟疑地说，“你……真的不是喝了什么药，才变成Alpha的吗？”  
“那我要建议你回去之后看看脑科，十多年了再不治就真的没救了。”维鲁特没好气地回怼他，“Alpha的体内也有生殖腔，你生理课的时候是都去见修普诺斯了吗？”  
“哪能啊，我忙着和戈那斯提卡谈笑风生呢。”赛科尔面上涎皮赖脸，下边倒是毫不含糊地往那块儿试探，“所以说你……”  
“想多了，没这个功能。嘶！你撤开！”突然的刺激让维鲁特寒毛都竖了起来，他抵在墙上的手一滑再一摁，似乎是碰到了什么东西，正对着他头部的一小块墙面凹陷进去再往上抬起，然后露出了藏在里面的一叠文件。  
空气凝固了那么几秒。“呃……”赛科尔的声音不适时地响起，“要不咱先……继续？”  
“这是警告，赛科尔，你到底知不知道任务是什么！”维鲁特差点吼出来，他一向看不惯赛科尔这幅吊儿郎当的模样。  
“问题是你完事了，可我还没解决呢？”赛科尔依旧嬉皮笑脸，下边还附带着来了个顶胯。  
维鲁特听见了自己脑海中那根名为“理智”弦绷断的声音。大概有时愤怒真的会使人变强，他不知哪来的力气，曲起未被制住的左手，肘部向着赛科尔锁骨处猛力一击，趁他吃痛的工夫挣开被钳制的右手，顺势往后一倒将他仰面压回床上。接着他迅速起身，左手摁住赛科尔右肩，右手掐住他脖子，膝盖抵住他腹部。整套动作下来，一气呵成、丝毫不拖泥带水，因着药效还未褪尽的缘故，维鲁特仍旧略脱力地轻喘着，可他那双红宝石一样的眸子里尽是慑人的寒芒。  
“赛科尔·路普，你别忘了，我和你一样是个Alpha。”他怒极反笑，被汗水浸得湿润的面庞更添上一抹薄红，明明该是如修罗般令人恐惧的神情此刻却莫名让人心动，“我不是你随意摆弄的泄欲玩具，你他妈非得这样折辱我吗！？”  
赛科尔愣愣地直视着维鲁特的眼睛，在那汪红色的海洋里，是满溢的愤怒，可他却觉得那最深的地方还藏着各占1%的悲伤以及，委屈。赛科尔沉默地垂下眼，他知道维鲁特这回是真生气了。他能最大限度地容许他胡闹，但这并不意味着他能忍受所有事情，然而自己习惯了嘴上没个把门的，结果就是一不小心真踩了人家雷区。【#把暗恋多年的对象惹毛了怎么办？在线等，非常急#】等会他还没承认自己喜欢维鲁特呢，这个求助话题是怎么回事？不过现在这种情况，不坦白好像不行了啊，维鲁特说不定真的会记恨他一辈子，可别啊他还想老婆孩子热炕头呢。什么，生不了？哦没事儿问题不大，领养一个就成。啧，行吧行吧他认输，坦白从宽，大不了之后任老婆揍一顿。  
“我不喜欢Alpha。”纠结半晌，赛科尔闷闷开口，然而这第一句话就让他很想给自己一巴掌，算了不管了嘴控制不住说什么是什么好了，“也不喜欢Beta，更不喜欢Omega，不然我早就欺负人家小姐去了。我从来没想过要摆弄你、折辱你，你没声那会儿我心里急得，差点就要跳起来用头撞天花板了，生怕你被谁占了便宜或者拐了去，那我怎么办？”  
“虽然你也是Alpha，还处处都比我强，我不否认我有点嫉妒你，但我发誓我绝对没有讨厌你。我和你闹、被你骂了仍然继续贴上来，只是怕你不搭理我。”  
“咱俩从小打到大，我眼里心里看得上的人就只有你一个。我认栽，除了你，我对其他任何人都提不起半点性趣。”  
不过有件事赛科尔还是没说。其实在之前的宴会上，他悄悄躲在走廊拐角的时候，看见了欧布森伯爵的管家跟一个侍者打扮的人一块，嘱咐他到时候将下了药的那杯酒给克洛诺家的少爷。然而鬼使神差般的，他没有提醒维鲁特让他注意。他是有私心的，他想或许借着这个机会，自己和维鲁特能有点什么不一样的进展。当然，这件事赛科尔打算就这样让它成为他的专属秘密好了。  
他抬起眼去观看维鲁特的反应，而维鲁特显然是被这么一段突如其来还没什么头绪的剖白给弄懵圈了，就这样呆呆地跟赛科尔对视，眼底的水汽还未散尽，红眸仍旧湿漉漉的。像是校门口宠物店里的小白兔。赛科尔这样想着，咬咬牙，趁着维鲁特愣神的空档，抓住他的右手一抬，屈膝挺身、侧腿一扭，没费什么劲便又将维鲁特压入床褥中，不过他这回动作轻柔多了，像是生怕把维鲁特磕着碰着。废话，惹了老婆肯定得讨好啊，不然以后日子怎么过。赛科尔低下头埋在维鲁特颈间，依旧精神饱满的茎身蹭着维鲁特的大腿根，他长叹一声：“你说我该怎么办啊？”  
委屈的倒还变成他了。听着赛科尔这语气，维鲁特心里有些哭笑不得，气倒是消了一大半。告白的话都能都说成这样，真是……估计整个塔帕兹爱情史上都没有比这更糟糕的了。若是维鲁特真的想反抗，即便他浑身无力，赛科尔也是决计占不到多少上风的。就算不太想面对，可事实的确是他纵容了赛科尔的行为，陪着他一起胡闹。所以在赛科尔说出那句话的时候，他是真的很想掐着他质问，而他的确也这么干了。虽然知道那家伙习惯了话不过脑，但他其实还是有那么些难过的。如果不是喜欢，又有哪个Alpha能受得了在他人身下呢？至于喜欢是什么时候的事、是怎么喜欢上的、为什么喜欢这之类的问题，克洛诺少爷表示并不想多说。而那杯酒，维鲁特第一眼便看出它有问题，按他的智谋，想要不喝下它有的是办法，可他还是选择进了这个套。赛科尔会有怎样的反应呢？也许在某一刻，他的潜意识里还是划过了这种想法吧。  
维鲁特抬头，正对上赛科尔那双灰蓝色的双眼，对方脸上那副如同大型金毛犬般的讨好神情让他最后一丝怒气也散了。他想起赛科尔之前说的认栽，他自己又何尝不是。看来他们俩注定是拆不开的孽缘了，从小掐到现在，大概未来也会一直这样下去吧。这次就再让他一回好了，反正以后的路还长着，秋后算账，不迟。  
“……随你。”维鲁特深吸一口气，无奈地侧头，“快点。”  
“那我可就不客气啦。”赛科尔咧开嘴，笑得像个得到了眼馋许久的糖果的孩子。

漫长的情事简直就是一种折磨。维鲁特再次肯定了这一点，不过比起之前来说，这回的折磨是另一个方面罢了。  
赛科尔极具耐心地在他的体内进出，对方又胀大了几分的茎身让他颇为郁闷，而柱头每次都轻轻点在生殖腔的入口上，让他有了一种奇怪的空虚感。Alpha的生殖腔没有Omega那样的功能，所以这种感觉到底是生理的还是心理的，维鲁特想了想，决定放弃思考，随着赛科尔的节奏调整起了呼吸。  
赛科尔的双手从维鲁特的胸膛抚至腹部，爱不释手地握住他精瘦的腰，手掌沿着优美的腰线上下摩挲。维鲁特并不像其他彪悍的Alpha一样有着雄壮的身材，他的肌肉是薄薄的一层，紧实而有力，这点赛科尔很满意，毕竟也是挨过揍的。他的唇一直于维鲁特的脖颈处流连，舌尖绕着腺体边缘打转，虎牙时不时擦过腺体，厮磨逗弄。对于Alpha来说，脖颈的腺体便是他们最不可触碰的逆鳞，被这样对待，维鲁特本能地便伸手抵上赛科尔的肩膀想要将他推开，腿也曲着想要撑住身体坐起。赛科尔也不怎么好受，雪松味的信息素经过他的鼻腔直冲入他的脑海，让他浑身一冷的同时，也愈发想要更激烈地侵犯身下的人。  
“维鲁特，我收回之前的话。”赛科尔面不红心不跳地说着自觉很棒的情话，“我觉得你的味道挺香的。”  
然后他深吸一口气，开始了最后的攻势。阴茎进出的频率逐渐加快，又是跟之前一样整进整出，不同的是这次进得更深，每一下都不偏不倚地正中生殖腔的入口，柔软的触感让赛科尔近乎是发狂般地动作着。在这一波接着一波的密集快感中，维鲁特觉得自己好像被抛上了云霄，被绵软的云层层包裹着，舒服得脚趾都要蜷起来。他抬起手臂想要挡住因过度刺激而泛红的双眼，却被赛科尔攥住手腕拉开，手指挤开指尖缝隙与他双掌相扣，仿佛下一秒他就会突然消失一样，赛科尔的力道大得惊人。他凑过来，伸出舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐着他眼角因为过度刺激而溢出的生理泪水。在那么又几十次激烈的抽送后，赛科尔终于撞入了生殖腔，顶端胀大成结堵住入口，在维鲁特的深处射出了积攒许久的微凉液体。  
“我觉得我还是得给你盖个章，维鲁特。你可是万众敬仰的男神，情敌这么多，万一有谁哪天真的要来抢走你怎么办？”赛科尔将虎牙抵在维鲁特的腺体上，挑衅道，“怎么样，敢不敢？”  
“哼，你别事后后悔就是了。”维鲁特给出了他最终的回应，抬手圈住赛科尔的脖颈，也凑到他的腺体边。下一刻，两人默契地同时张口，互相给了彼此不算标记的标记。两人都像是要把对方拆吃入腹一般，发了狠地咬着，直到皮层撕裂，猩红的液体流入口腔。  
周遭一片寂静，两人粗重的喘息声叠在一起，海风与雪松的味道在空气中互相碰撞又融合，清新又凛冽。  
“Happy Valentine's Day, my dear lover.”赛科尔伸手，扯过一片放在床头柜上的玫瑰花的花瓣，放入嘴中嚼碎，而后他捧住维鲁特的脸，虔诚地吻上他的唇，舌尖描摹着他的唇线，喃喃低语，“Shall we descend into hell？”  
“Sure.”维鲁特启唇，接纳来自爱人的吻。  
玫瑰略带酸涩的汁液与他们口腔中仍残留着的带着锈味的血液混合在一起，在他们紧密纠缠的唇舌间，随着津液一起牵扯粘黏。他们依偎着彼此，如同怀抱着终于得到的宝物。他们十指牢牢相扣，无论什么、无论是谁，也无法将他们分开。  
他们终归是该属于彼此，互相牵着手，做对欢喜冤家，一起度过漫长而短暂的人生，最终，白首到老。  
=================================END

关于文里的一些梗的提示：  
1.文的标题。直译是“在战争和爱情中一切都是公平的”，所以可引申为“不择手段”。  
2.表情包之类啊什么的沙雕梗我就不多说了嘿嘿嘿。  
3.宴会主人，那个伯爵的姓氏是欧布森，我自己进行的音译，大家可以去查查obscene这个单词的意思，就明白了。  
4.出现了几个希腊神话中的神的名字：  
阿波罗是预言与光明之神，阿芙洛狄特是爱与美的女神，但同时也是性欲女神。维维用阿芙洛狄特夸人，实际是明褒暗贬，虽然小姐其实并没有什么错，小姐真惨x  
而在赛赛和维维的床上对话中提到的，修普诺斯是睡神，戈那斯提卡则是运动女神。维维是讽刺赛赛上课光顾着睡觉了，而赛赛说自己跟运动女神谈笑风生，其实意思就是他忙着逃课去了。  
嚯，脸皮真厚，真滴欠揍。

**Author's Note:**

> 爆肝完成精神倍儿棒的咸鱼作者：哈喽各位观众老爷们大家好！欢迎大家来到本期的塔帕兹沙雕小剧场！接下来有请我们的第一位嘉宾，宴会的女主人公，纳希雅小姐发言！掌声——！！！  
> 纳希雅：【一把抢过话筒怒吼】特么你们俩A放着老娘这个貌美如花身娇体软的Omega不动居然互相搞上了！！！？？？是你们Alpha太飘了还是我们Omega拿不动刀了？？？  
> 友情串场的鹘老师：【语重心长】这年头好A都搞A去了，Omega越来越没市场，都快不能活了。  
> 作者：太惨了，真的太惨了【抹泪】这到底是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？敬请收看本期的塔帕兹沙雕小剧场！  
> 赛：【黏在维鲁特身上，朝着台下羡慕嫉妒恨的一群维鲁特迷妹做鬼脸】Omega有什么好的，维鲁特才是最好的！我老婆最棒不接受反对意见！也不能抢我老婆！  
> 维：赛科尔你叫我什么？【笑得春风拂面】说起来上回我们的账好像还没有算清啊，你好像说可以让我揍一顿来着。【开始活动关节】择日不如撞日，就现在吧。  
> 赛：？？？等等我什么时候说过那话了那不是我的心理活动吗？？？等一下维鲁特，你冷静一点这是外面！啊喂！来个人帮忙拉住他啊！  
> 作者：以下画面恐过于暴力，影响未成年儿童身心健康，导播！掐了！  
> 【几分钟后】  
> 作者：欢迎回来各位！现场事故已处理完毕，请让我们继续！  
> 赛：【蹲墙角委屈画圈】说好不打脸的老婆你骗我……  
> 作者：那么首先请克洛诺先生回答问题。【拿起提词卡】哇哦，第一个问题就如此深夜诶！请问克洛诺先生，我们都知道您是个A，众所周知A的——【消音】是比不过O的——【再消音】的，那么请问当时您二位是用了什么——【再再消音】的呢？我丢！干嘛啦消我这么多次音，我——【直接禁言】  
> 维：咳！【重咳一声摁住眉心】这个问题让赛科尔来好了。  
> 赛：【听到呼唤瞬间溜过来】啊什么什么？哦你说那个润滑啊，我也不知道诶反正随手一抓的，是个小圆盒子装着，湿湿滑滑的。  
> 纳希雅：【突然冲出，再次抢话筒怒吼】那可是进口的羊油面霜！！！！！你们这两个狗A居然拿来当！润！滑！！！？？？是你们精液不够用还是想干嘛啊？！！！  
> 作者：导播！为什么他们就不被消音啊！！！这不公平！！！  
> 赛&维：【好像想到了什么的样子突然一起黑脸沉默】  
> 作者：现场氛围好凝重啊……好的，下一个问题，路普先生。请问您最后说的那几句英文是您自己想的吗？还是又是从啥视频里看的？  
> 赛：？？？那些不是你写的吗？？？还有，视频是什么，我可是正经人我告诉你。  
> 作者：这说的我竟无法反驳【噎住】好吧，鉴于赛科尔同学上课期间和戈那斯提卡以及修普诺斯相会过多，所以我决定给你好好补补课【戴上眼镜，教师模式，on】  
> 赛：！！！？？？什么鬼，你不是主持人吗怎么突然变成老师了。  
> 再次友情串场的鹘老师：【拿起绳子飞快地把赛科尔捆住】好了，搞定！  
> 作者：谢谢鹘老师【接过绳子，谢幕】感谢各位收看本期的塔帕兹沙雕小剧场，下一期播出时间随缘，我们有缘再会！  
> 赛：啊喂！老婆！维鲁特！快帮帮我！  
> 维：【冷漠挥手转身】你自己慢慢补，我先撤了。  
> 赛：不！！！我不要补课！！！我要老婆！！！【哭嚎着被拖走】  
> 作者：啥？还想看？真的完了。关电视.gif


End file.
